His little girl
by angela123111
Summary: This is set in Season Two. Iris was living a nice life until Roan came to tell her disturbing news. She returns back to Division to help out. OC


Somewhere in Germany..

It was nighttime and Roan got out of his car. He carried a wrapped box under his arm.

He then headed to a secluded mansion. He put his bare hand on the scanner then pushed the doorbell. He waited a moment and a young woman in her 20's answered the door.

She smiled fondly at him. "Roan, what a nice surprise. Want to come in?"

He went in and a small little boy ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Oppa!" He says happily.

Roan patted his head and handed him the box.

The boy takes it and quickly unwrapped it. It was a miniature replica of the Red Baron's plane. He lights up in joy.

"Danke, Oppa!" He then runs off playing with his new toy.

The woman picked up the mess. "You spoil him too much. So why are you here? Did something happen to Daddy?"

"Your father is imprisoned at Division and Amanda has taken over."

She became serious and hardfaced. "I see. Well this means I must go back then."

"Liebling, where did Friedrich get the toy?" a man in his mid-30s, wearing a Major general uniform, asked as he walked up, then he noticed Roan.

"Oh, hello. Do you want a drink?" He asked, being courteous.

Roan shook his head. "I'm just staying for a minute. I have business in the area." He looks at his watch."Actually I need to go." He kissed her on the cheek and took his leave.

"Iris, what did he want with you?" Her husband asked, wondering why he came by.

"My father..Something has happened." She said concerned. "I know it's a lot to ask of you but.."

He put his hand up to stop her then took her hands into his. "Go to America. I can take care Friedrich by myself and he also has his nanny. Liebling, I want you to go so you don't regret anything. Just come back safe, okay?"

She hugged him. "You are the best husband ever, Dieter." She whispered.

He smiles. "I know."

"I will leave tomorrow. You should go to your meeting." Iris says to him and kisses him.

"If it runs late, call me when you leave." He says as he starts to head out the door.

"Of course." They kiss goodbye and off Dieter went.

Iris headed to their room and pulled out a bag from the closet. It has an American passport, several wads of American currency, and a gun. She starts putting some casual clothing in it and one formal wear dress.

"Mama?" Friedrich came in rubbing his eyes, sleepily. She saw him and smiled him adoringly.

"Hey, baby." She walked to him and picked him up and she put him on her lap as she sat down.

"Mama, where are you going?"

She became sad and started kissing her little boy. "Mama is going away for a bit."

"What?" He pouted and gave her big puppy dog eyes.

She gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as possible. I'll bring lots of goodies when I come back. Now give me a hug and kiss and let Anja put you to bed, yes?"

"Ja." He hugged and kissed her and follows his elderly nanny.

"Anja, take good care of him." She instructed her.

The older woman nodded and took the boy with her.

The next day, Iris was getting ready to go on a private jet. She pulls out her phone and calls Dieter.

"Dieter, I'm leaving. I'll call nightly your time. I love you." She says to him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Ich liebe dich." He says. "Have a safe trip."

"Ja." She shuts off her phone and goes in.

At the Division, the elevator goes down and opens. Everyone looks and sees someone they don't recognize which causes Amanda to come out.

Amanda's eyes widen in joy and confusion.

"Athena!" She quickly walked to her and hugged her lovingling.

"Hello, Amanda." Iris, her real name being Athena, said, not really wanting to talk to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Let's talk somewhere private, shall we?" Athena suggested and followed Amanda to her office.

"So why did my daughter come all the way from Germany to visit me?" Amanda sat at her desk.

"...Amanda, why did you lock Daddy up?" Athena said with a harsh look.

"Oh." Amanda looked a bit hurt. She thought she was here to visit her but she shook it off. "Because he betrayed a lot of people. He betrayed me."

"I figured. Amanda, Daddy's views have changed a lot from when I was young to now. That one mission that you let me help Division with..." She smiles with some sadness. "It made me leave and never come back until now. Oh that reminds me." She digs through her purse and pulls out a stack of photos tied with a rubber band. "Here you go."

Amanda took it and saw Friedrich smiling back at her. She smiles and immediately starts going through them.

"You can keep them, if you want." Athena said and knew she had to . "Mother..."

She looked up in surprise and joy. "You called me Mother. I haven't heard you call me 'Mother' since you were really small."

"For good reason." She murmured to herself. "Can I see Daddy, please?"

"Well..."

"Please, Mother?" Athena pouted and gives her best faux doe eyes.

Amanda looks at her daughter and couldn't refuse her request. She sighed and nodde slightly. "Okay, but you have to be careful."

"Mother...neither of you would hurt me, I am your only daughter after all." She replied.

Amanda lookedat her daughter and took a long look. "He's here." She pulls up a map of Division and points it out. "Do you remember how to get there?"

"Of course, I'll be off then. Goodbye." Athena left the office. She started to walk there until she noticed the control room. She has an evil smile and quickly sneaked in there.

"Okay, be careful. Nikita should be nearby."

Athena creeps behind him and covers his eyes. "Guess who?"

"What the- this isn't the time, whoever you are!" Birkhoff turned around fuming but gaped at who it was.

"Hi, Seymour." She said sweetly. "It's been a long time."

"'thena?" He grinned and hugged her. "It's been like 10 years!"

"Well, really 7 years but it's great to see you." She smiled and hugged back.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well..." She thought to herself. She didn't want to say anything that'll jeopardize him. "Top secret business."

"So for your job?"

She shrugs. "My job is not that risky."

"You work as a liaison for every government agency in America to Germany." Birkhoff said in disbelief. "That's not risky?"

"Eh." She moved her hand back and forth. "It's still too easy. I make sure there is no bad blood between our countries and help out with the occasional military or homicidal work and then go home to my baby."

Birkhoff frowned. "You know..I regret letting you go on Operation Lonely Heart. I know you just wanted to help Percy but...I lost my TV buddy."

"Seymour, you know the TV that we watch would scar my son dearly so I unfortunately had to stop, but I got deep into Eurovision." She made a clenched fist. "I really like the Russians and the German and then there was a Hungarian who actually surprised me."

"So like American Idol?"

She grimaced. "No, much better. So I have to go, take care of yourself, Seymour." She patted him on the back and leaves.

She goes back to the elevator and as the doors close. She maked her face blank and then serious. She puts her hair in a ponytail.

The elevator opens and she steps out and starts walking.

There she's a dome and her father sitting on the bed. She sees him and scurries to him.

"Daddy!"

He lifted his head up and sees her. "Athena?" He got up and went to the edge of the dome to her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm getting you out. You can stay with my family. I can negotiate with her." She said in a pleading tone.

"No, leave me here!" He yelled but then in a softer tone. "I have a more important mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to make sure Division does not find Nikita and protect her."

"Who's Nikita?" She asked dead serious.

"She's a rouge agent but she is key to me leaving here. Find her and offer assistance." He commanded.

"Understood..."She said then she goes back into a softer mode. "Daddy, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll get out later, okay? I have a plan." He replied comfortingly. "Also do it from the shadows, I know with your influences you can do it."

She nodded. "Alright, I won't disappoint you."


End file.
